


Сила любви

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6lvlspesquest, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Other, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Конечно, это происходит у тебя в голове, но кто сказал тебе, что поэтому оно не должно быть правдой? (с)





	Сила любви

Первый раз Блэк зажал Северуса в библиотеке. От этой шавки ощутимо несло перегаром, поэтому его вопрос ничуть не удивил:

— Снейп, а не расскажешь мне о своих оргиях?

— Иди проспись, Блэк, — почти отечески посоветовал Северус, выискивая пути отступления.

— Не будь букой, дружище. Уж мне-то можно об этом рассказать. Как оно там? Так и вижу, как вы собираетесь в своих чёрных хламидах, поначалу робкие, как монашки, а потом...

Северус брезгливо сбросил с плеча ладонь Блэка:

— Ты чёртов извращенец!

В ответ Блэк зашёлся идиотским лающим смехом и на мгновение расслабился, дав возможность Северусу удалиться, почти сохранив достоинство. На следующем собрании Ордена Феникса Блэк столь откровенно разглядывал Северуса, будто мог видеть то, что скрыто под мантией. И хотя там не было ничего такого, чего стоило бы стыдиться, всё равно этот взгляд приносил массу неудобств. С этим надо было разобраться немедленно, причём раз и навсегда. Именно поэтому Северус решил задержаться.

— Чего тебе надо, Блэк?

— Правды, сын мой. Грешил ли ты сегодня?

— Пошёл на хер!

— Уже теплее. Расскажи мне об ощущениях, когда тебя насаживают на крепкий член и вертят, как...

— Блэк! — зарычал Северус. — Заткнись!

— Ты злишься, и значит, я прав! А может быть, тебя переодевают в женскую одежду? — Блэк прищурился, смерив Северуса откровенно блядским взглядом. — Тебе были бы к лицу чулочки и корсет.

— Что за влажные фантазии, Блэк?

— Точно! И отпустить фантазию! Воображаю, как... 

Блэк мечтательно прикрыл глаза, и Северус, позабыв о твёрдом желании поставить этого идиота на место, снова сбежал. Блэка он решил попросту игнорировать и больше не поддаваться на его провокации.

Однако идиотизм Блэка оказался заразным. Уже на следующей встрече у Тёмного Лорда, глядя на унылые от сосредоточенного угодничества лица соратников, Северусу в голову полезли такие мысли, что бросило в жар, а образ Малфоя в чулках и корсете ещё не скоро стёрся из памяти — уж слишком ярким получился.

— Скажи, а ты пробовал впятером?

Вкрадчивый шёпот Блэка застал врасплох, и Северус, забыв на мгновение, с кем имеет дело, поинтересовался:

— Это как?

— Два члена в жопе, два в руках, один во рту, — мгновенно отозвался Блэк. — Я бы посмотрел.

— Ты — идиот! — возмутился Северус.

— Или можно, чтобы один давал в жопу и в рот, а двое просто еблись в своё удовольствие. Так сказать, для антуража, создавая настроение. А в центре картины — любитель погорячее. И чтобы он сам насаживался на член, да так задорно, что его ёбарь не выдержал, вцепился в его крепкую жопу и натягивал, натягивал, а второй чтобы кончил ему на морду, а потом вытер хер о его сальные патлы.

— С-с-сука! — Северус приставил кончик палочки к горлу Блэка. — Ты кого это имеешь в виду?

— Малфоя, — прохрипел Блэк и глумливо усмехнулся. — А ты никак уже размечтался?

Только самодисциплина не позволила Северусу немедленно убить Блэка, но тот явно напрашивался на хорошую трёпку, потому что, потирая свежий порез на горле, предложил «померяться палочками». Конченый отморозок!

А фантазии Блэка тем временем приносили совсем не те плоды, на которые он рассчитывал. Хотя этот придурок мог действовать, и не имея какого-то плана. Просто бесцельно, полагая, что настоящие развлечения выглядят именно так. И вот уже на очередной встрече у Лорда Северус поймал себя на том, что начал представлять, как Беллатрикс развлекается с братьями Лейстранджами — патлы у неё были очень подходящие! 

— Снейп, а я знаю, зачем ты носишь такой высокий воротник! — Блэку снова удалось застать Северуса врасплох, и он торжествующе ухмыльнулся. — Ты скрываешь засосы!

— Блэк! Я не знаю, что за фантазии будоражат твой скудный умишко, и даже знать о них не хочу. Но мне интересно, почему в них нет женщин?

— Оба-на! — Блэк на мгновение растерял свой кураж. — У вас же там и моя сестрёнка есть. Моя милая сестрёнка, которая знает толк в извращениях.

— Как, очевидно, все Блэки.

— О да, мы очень талантливы и гордимся широтой своих взглядов. Но Бель я представляю разве что со змеёй, — Блэк просиял. — Точно! У вас же ещё змея есть! Вот вы там извращенцы.

— Блэк, твоя больная фантазия не делает извращенцами...

— Ещё как делает! Снейп, я же теперь спать не буду.

— Да хоть задрочись! Может, это тебя утешит?

— Да нет, Снейп, ты не понял! Змея вас как трахает — хвостом? Или лезет головой в ваши тесные норы? Представляю тебя с надутым животом.

— Сука!

Северус не сдержался и приложил Блэка жалящим проклятьем прямо в его довольную рожу. Тот не остался в долгу, но появление Дамблдора спасло дом Блэков от разрушения.

— Мальчики, сколько можно? Пора бы уже позабыть о своей вражде! — в голосе Дамблдора звенела сталь. — Только любовь делает этот мир лучше.

— Слышал, Снейп? — мгновенно вскинулся Блэк, отбрасывая в сторону то, что было его шлафроком. — Любовь! А ты кочевряжишься.

Северус стиснул зубы, чтобы удержаться от проклятий. Ему было трудно выбрать подходящую цель: с одной стороны, расхристанный Блэк, так и не получивший по заслугам, а с другой — всезнающий Дамблдор.

— Удачи вам! В любви! — прошипел Северус и покинул дом Блэков с гордо поднятой головой.

На змею Лорда он смотрел теперь с содроганием, представляя, что мог бы сотворить Повелитель, будь у него хоть сотая доля фантазии Блэка. Причём со всеми. М-да, это было бы не классическое скучное _Круцио_ , а... Северус стиснул зубы, отгоняя рой видений, и принялся придумывать персональное проклятье для Блэка. Чтобы неповадно было!

Очередная дуэль закончилась совершенно по-идиотски: Блэк использовал режущие проклятья не в полную силу, отчего одежда Северуса быстро превратилась в живописные лохмотья, а на теле осталось несколько царапин.

— Что это у тебя?! — взревел Блэк, зажав Северуса в угол и тыча палочкой в плечо. — Засосы? Сучка ты похотливая, убью гадёныша! Скажи, кто он! Скажи... хуже будет...

Такого поворота событий Северус точно не ожидал:

— Блэк, ты ревнуешь, что ли? Меня?!

Того словно окатили _Агуаменти_.

— Я? Тебя? Не дождёшься!

Ошарашенный Блэк мгновенно отступил и сбежал, не только оставив Северуса в недоумении, но и дав повод для размышлений. По всему выходило, что вынужденное одиночество лишило Блэка рассудка. В общем-то, жалеть его Северус не собирался, но безумный сверх своей нормы Блэк мог стать эпицентром больших проблем. И ведь едва не стал, чуть было не сорвавшись в ловушку, устроенную Тёмным Лордом в Министерстве. Пришлось затейливо связать эту шавку, завернув в штору, чтобы у домовика был шанс его «не заметить». Ушастый не стремился служить непутёвому хозяину, поэтому никак не помог беснующемуся свёртку.

Несколько недель Блэк не обращал на Северуса никакого внимания, заставив его даже немного пожалеть о собственной жестокости, но потом снова дал волю своим фантазиям, балансируя на грани фола. Правда, теперь героями его сюжетов выступали известные ему Пожиратели Смерти, и особой чести удостоился почему-то Малфой. После смачного рассказа про него, змею, всех Лейстранджей и Макнейра Северусу было стыдно смотреть Люциусу в глаза.

— Блэк, ты так его рекламируешь, что трудно устоять, — Северус с удовольствием разглядывал раздосадованного Блэка. — Даже не знаю, смогу ли я...

— Я так и знал, что ты похотливая сучка, Снейп! — прошипел Блэк. — Уже мечтаешь поскакать на его члене?

— Отчего же сразу поскакать? — Северус мечтательно улыбнулся. — У друга Люциуса просто восхитительная задница.

Блэк даже забыл о палочке, набросившись на Северуса с кулаками, и, возможно, это имело бы какие-то последствия, если бы не Дамблдор, который снова начал рассказывать, как он расстроен, и вещать о силе любви. Северусу очень хотелось ответить, что эта пресловутая сила так и бурлит в его любимчике Блэке. Блядь! Да её уже можно даже потрогать.

А безумие Блэка прогрессировало. Когда Северус в очередной раз пришёл в дом на площади Гриммо, дверь ему открыл встревоженный домовик, который знаками дал понять, что всё плохо. Он же и подсказал, что искать этого идиота следует в библиотеке, куда он обычно заходил только для того, чтобы позлить Северуса. 

Атмосфера в библиотеке была накалённой во всех смыслах. Многочисленные свечи, парящие в воздухе в строгой последовательности, намекали на проведение какого-то обряда. В центре комнаты была нарисована пентаграмма, в которой уместились клетка с фениксом Дамблдора и Блэк со спущенными штанами. Он сосредоточенно дрочил, пытаясь возбудиться, и шипел на феникса:

— Погоди, птичка, сейчас я тебя выебу, и всё пройдёт... всё пройдёт...

— Блэк!

Но тот даже не повернулся, продолжая обещать фамильяру самого великого светлого волшебника анальные кары, и поглаживал член, который начал стремительно наливаться кровью.

— Блэк, сука ты такая, что ты творишь?!

— Сейчас-сейчас, птичка, гарантирую, что тебе понравится... всем нравится... у меня лучший хер во всём Лондоне, — Блэк энергично двигал рукой. — И пусть этот носатый мудозвон пялит тогда Малфоя, потом ещё пожалеет, просить будет, но Блэки решений не меняют... не достанется ему мой...

— Блэк, ты собираешься трахнуть Фоукса? 

— Выебать! — категорично отрезал Блэк, по-прежнему не глядя на Северуса.

Для феникса это стало последней каплей, потому что его вдруг объяли языки пламени.

— Ты что творишь, пиздюк?!

Но ругаться было уже поздно — от красивой птицы осталась лишь горстка пепла, в которой копошился уродливый птенец.

— Блядь! — Блэк с членом наперевес разглядывал «чудо возрождения феникса». — Ты это видел? Такого даже на ваших оргиях не творят — он же... ребёнок.

— И как ты собираешься объяснять это Дамблдору?

— А что тут объяснять? Не было же ничего!

— А феникс не расскажет...

— Вот именно. А если ты станешь трепать языком, то у меня тоже есть, что рассказать.

— И про что же?

— И про оргии ваши безумные, и про то, как ты меня соблазнить решил, как жопой крутил, а потом не давал.

— Что?!

— То! — Блэк сердито заправил поникший член в брюки. — Поэтому будешь говорить Дамблдору, как я: «Ничего не знаю, ничего не видел». Понял?

— Блэк, Дамблдор знает, что у нас не бывает оргий! Он тебе не поверит.

— Тогда расскажу ему про твою жопу. Она точно есть!

Уж рассказывать-то Блэк умел. Только вот поддаться на его шантаж хотелось вовсе не из-за того, что он мог наболтать. И не из-за придуманных оргий. И феникса тоже было не жаль. Наверное, безумие Блэка оказалось заразно, потому что Северус усмехнулся:

— Говоришь, лучший хер в Лондоне? А доказать слабо?


End file.
